Talos reborn
by Spartan660
Summary: Join me as I travel the landscape of Skyrim, meeting all sorts of strange characters, all the while my flute, and I charm beasts, and humans alike. Though it should come easy when you are of an Aedra, and a Madman
1. Of Aedra and Madmen prelude Chapter 1

_This is a rewritten version of Talos reborn, so since it is rewritten I have decided to rename it, from now on it will be called "Of Aedra, and Madmen". Also I figured out how to change the fonts on my documents, and I know I would be called a noob for it since it took me so long to figure out how to change the fonts, but to be fair this is on my Nextbook 2 in 1. AXIOS. _

We all know of the Dragonborn, and we all know their adventures in Skyrim, each second of their lives were separately laid forth by the divine Aedra, and the Daedric lords, each timeline had its own Dragonborn, and we all had our different adventures.

WAIT STOP THE STORY, I want to get one thing off my chest. I would just like to say that this opening is BOOOOOORRRRRING.

Lord Sheogorath, please do not interrupt me, and this is just the opening. I am telling our readers the adventures of your Dragonborn.

OH, my little boy. Well then carry on.

Anyways, as I was about to say. We all had our own adventures with the Dragonborn, but what about the half blood.

The half blood was a hero for sure, but a dark one. Turning to ancient, and dark magic, he would spill the blood of thousands, and tear the known world asunder in the name of his divine lineage. But to get to the heart of this story, we must go back to the beginning.

Long ago the Aedric God Akatosh promised the Hero of Kvatch in her last moments that one day she will have her own grey march, and when the time comes she will be welcomed back to the mortal world to give unto the world a son. This child would not stay on Nirn though, in fact the child would not even have a body at first.

When the time came, the Hero of Kvatch bore a soul, it had a horrifying mix of dragon, and madness. Night fell on the first day after the soul's birth, and a child of Aether came forth from its realm, and brought the soul into another realm, where it manifested itself into the child of two powerful blood lines of warriors, tricksters, geniuses, and madmen, one day this child shall return to mundus, and the time of dragons will begin.

Well that was a lengthy intro, are you sure you aren't trying to write a novel?

For the last time my lord, this is a recounting of your illegitimate child's adventures as the Dragonborn, so of course it would turn into a novel.

Yeah yeah, don't need to get all angry lad, here, have a tart.

If it is poisoned I will shove it down your raving mouth (Sigh). Ladies, and gentlemen "Of Aedra, and madmen" I need a fucking drink.

_So that is the end of the prelude if you want to call it that. May try to post another soon. AXIOS_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is "Of Aedra, and Madmen" CH.2, I typed this up ahead of time in case you readers wanted the series to continue, also I was bored, and I had a few ideas. AXIOS._

It was just a normal day for our soon to be hero, he woke up early to get ready for the day, pulling on his usual attire of denim jeans, and a gray shirt followed by wrapping the pure leather belt around his waist, the boy lastly put on his glasses, and dog tags. He placed his bag near the front door, made breakfast, and plopped down on the couch in the game room. For a while the boy had hated his life, and his boring routine, he was surrounded by annoying peers, always depressed, and bored, had a problem with saying what is socially accepted, and not to mention he wasn't physically fit.

The boy had a constant body weight of 200 pounds (90.7185 Kilograms), he didn't look over weight though, his mid-drift was a mass of untrained muscles, and a little bit of fat he used for bodily warmth, although he lived in the sunshine state. He was a cadet in the JROTC program, rank private. He was moderately strong, usually practicing swinging his old axe that he scored from a garage sale, it was hand folded iron, and had a date scratched into it dating it back to the time of the American Revolution. Not only that but he always had an appetite, he could scoff down a whole plate of food, and 2 drinks, and would still be hungry. His height made him the tallest out of his family, though he would be considered average height to many, it is because his family come from the Northern parts of America, and they have a pure European ancestry, granted his father's family were also colonists in Canada.

After sitting for a while playing a video game, the boy walked outside, and sat on the patio in the back yard. It was the weekend so he was up most of the night mulling over the game, and now he just wanted a break from the glow of the TV. The cold spring air whooshed across his face, and his eyes felt heavy, as he closed his eyes he didn't know would be his last time in his world as a shadowy figure let loose a shout "NAL DA VUS" shouted the figure, and the boy was flung into another world in another time entirely.

By my own beard lad, how much longer, I want ta get to the story already.

FINE, exposition over, HAPPY!?

(Begin playing oblivion theme as title card slides up).

It was cold, a nice cold but still cold, I felt something on my wrists keeping them from moving. I open my eyes, and my vision is a little blurred, my clothes felt like they had holes in them. My eyes had adjusted, and I realized I was in a horse drawn cart with 3 others, one had a large fur coat, and a gag over his mouth, the other was wearing blue armor that looked like it was made up of dyed furs, and chain mail, the final person was wearing rags, and was wasting his breath trying to convince our captors that he wasn't a Stormcloak.

I was usually open minded, and I thought what was happening was another dream, but I suddenly remembered that in my dreams, I never heard what anyone said, now I was hearing them speak, the cold air still flicked my messy hair about, and the ropes on my wrists dug into my flesh. I saw stone walls, and imperial banners, CYRODILLIC imperial banners.

I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't real, that I was hallucinating due to my mind wanting real entertainment, but it was for naught. The cart stopped in a courtyard between two stone watch towers, and prisoners began to unload off the carts, and their names were being checked off lists, the blonde Nord that I assumed was Ralof kept speaking to me, but I wasn't listening, then I was called forth.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked, I had tried to keep my head (Literally) "Eddard, Eddard Stark" I said, yeah that was the name of the first main character to be killed in the game of thrones series, but the name just stuck in my head, it felt true to me, but unlike him, I know how to play the game of thrones. "Captain what should we do, he's not on the list" the soldier asked, the captain looked at her subordinate "Forget the list, he goes to the block" the captain said, the soldier had a sad look on his face "To the block prisoner, nice, and slow" the soldier said.

I just blanked out as the whispers began. They taunted me, goaded me into a rage, I forced them down, I was already going to be beheaded, I didn't notice that I was kneeling on the ground, my neck exposed, I was then snapped out of my endless gaze by the roar of the world eater.

I rolled away from the chopping block, looking up I saw the headsman's axe wedged in the ground with the blade poking skyward, I swiftly bolted to the axe, and cut the ropes off my hands. Everything was on fire, I made a makeshift strap for the axe, and slung it over my back, Ralof yelled at me from the untouched tower, and letting my instincts take control, I practically warped into the tower, and ran up the stairs. A Stormcloak soldier tried to clear some ruble, I tackled him to the ground, and pressed him against the part of the wall Alduin doesn't break, and where we wouldn't be torched.

I jumped out of the hole, and fell in through the roof of the inn, I felt like I would have died since parkour wasn't my forte, but I went to the ground floor, and exited the inn where the soldier from before was trying to coax a young boy into getting behind some cover. I ran right into the fray, and picked up both the boy, and the wounded man running towards an open space between a burning building, and a stone wall, I put the boy down "We need to get to the keep" I said, the boy merely nodded, his father groaned in pain on my shoulder "Hang in there, you won't die today" I said.

We ran through the open path, I picked up another wounded villager, and slung her over my other shoulder, and continued to run with the boy at my heels. I stopped when Ralof, and Hadvar began to argue over who I should go with, then I blacked out again "SHUT UP YOU F*&amp;$# % MILK DRINKERS, I'M CARRYING WOUNDED, THERE IS A DRAGON BURNING EVERYTHING, AND YOU WANT TO ARGUE, COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE MAGGOTS" I yelled, we ran into the keep without any argument.

I placed the wounded against the wall "We should get moving soon. Is there a safer way out of here?" I asked, Ralof, and Hadvar were thinking of a way out as I tended to the wounded. It wasn't long before other Imperials, and Stormcloaks arrived, they were about to go at it when Ralof, and Hadvar tried to calm things down, I had placed the last dressing on the man "Hey I declare an unofficial truce. Until further notice our main priority is getting survivors out. Now is there some way to get out of this place that doesn't involve getting roasted?" I asked, a villager stepped forward "There is a cave system connecting to the dungeons, if the dragon caused enough damage maybe the wall broke away" the villager said, I helped the wounded to their feet "We have our way out, lets move" I said.

When we left the cave it was mid-day, maybe 3:00 PM I couldn't tell, general Tullius came over to me, and pointed at a nearby river "The nearest town is Riverwood, we can go there to seek shelter, and send word to the Jarl about what happened" the general said, it was better than nothing, I looked at the mountains, and saw the first dungeon every player would in encounter in Skyrim, Bleak falls barrow.

_Finished, kinda, I don't know. I threw it together, you read it, let me know if it is bad. Also I am hoping to redeem myself after my first attempt at this series, I am glad I lost the flash drive holding the original chapters, another thing I am going to attempt my first ever RWBY story, though as you can tell from my story dump that I am going to have to tweak my team. Finally I want to add is that I will not have a set time for when I post since most of the time I am just bleh, and I have no ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted the intro to this chapter to be an update on my Dead space/Mass Effect cross over fic. You see it is going to be a slow burn before I thrust the team into Mass effect, and I am trying to milk the first game for as much content as I can get it for, but I am just going to shoot right to the end, then to the between time of the first game, and the sequel. Lastly the name "Mass of the dead" is sorta a poetic name, the real term for it is Requiem/ Requiem mass, it is a mass (The religious term not the science term) in the Catholic Church offered to the repose of the soul(s) of one or more deceased persons using a particular for of the Roman Missal. So that is the explanation of my other story, and now to what you really came to read. AXIOS._

We made it to Riverwood, the unofficial truce was still in effect, I had spent the first hour or two sitting on a stump watching the flowing river, the smell of freshly cut pine constantly in the air mixing with the smell of cooked meats, and stews wafting out from the stone chimneys. I wanted to get some practice in so I asked Ralof, and Hadvar to give me some sword lessons, though I wished I didn't because having two different teachers trying to teach you different forms of combat at once was hard, we settled to first knowing how I fought, my two teachers flipped a Septim to see whom I was to spar against, and I was unlucky enough for it to land on heads, cause I was to fight Ralof.

I took a dueling stance with my left hand behind my back, and my right arm holding the wooden sword out, my feet were placed evenly apart with my left foot meant to support, and or launch me while my right foot was meant to guide me. Ralof's stance looked more ridged, and like it was meant to intimidate, and not to deceive but I was a little intimidated because I hadn't fought anyone with a sword before, well fought, and not have to chase down, or make sense of their weird attempts to swing a sword.

"FIGHT" Hadvar yelled, Ralof was the first to move, he tried to rush me but I shifted my weight, and side stepped to the left blocking the blonde's thrusting blade, I spun the toy around to where the wooden pommel was where my thumb was, and the blade was pointing behind me "You won't get away this time" Ralof threatened, he charged once again, this time he tried to bring the toy sword down on my head. I caught his strike in the cross guard stopping the onslaught, but it then became stagnant as we both tried to move the other's blade back, I grabbed both of Ralof's arms, pushed them outwards, and knocked him off balance with a low kick under his feet. Ralof let go of his training blade letting spin in the air, swiftly I grabbed it, and crossed the fake blades at the rebel's neck "I yield" Ralof conceded, I could hear laughter at the mill "Ha that was the first time I ever heard my brother yield to an opponent before. Good show lad" Ralof's sister cheered, Ulfric was laughing with the general, the very same general who hours earlier was going to have Ulfric's head chopped off.

I took a few smith lessons from Hadvar's uncle, nice man, his daughter was a little spitfire. I managed to learn how to work steel, and how to tan hides "Oh so that is how you get the right edge to the blade" I gazed in amazement as I lifted the final product from the anvil, and submersed it in water. I brought the blade over to the grinder "What you want to do next is keep the stone going at a steady speed, and gently run both edges of the blade across it to sharpen it further" the smith said, I pressed my foot against the pedal, and watched as the stone wheel spun on the axel, I gently placed the blade against it, and began moving it from side to side making sure that it was evenly sharpened. The sun began to set over the mountains, I sat at a table in the sleeping giant inn, Ulfric brought me a tankard of Nordic ale "Here, for what you did today" the rebel leader said, I took the metal cup, and stared at its contents, I felt the eyes of both the rebels, and the Imperials on me, the man who had them take their heads out of their arses, and share a drink. Not wanting to disappoint I dug deep down for my inner savage, I knocked back my head, and the tankard, I felt the creamy yet bitter liquid slide down my throat, it tingled a little, but I kept drinking until the tankard was empty, I slammed it on the wooden table, and let out a loud belch, earning cheers, and laughs from the soldiers, I didn't feel the least bit sick "You call that a drink" I challenged, Delphine brought over a bottle of wine "Let us see if you can handle a Cyrodillic wine" the general suggested, I popped the cork, and gulped down what was basically the equivalent of grape juice, there was no possible explanation for me not being drunk.

I stopped after the 12th drink, paid for a bed, and crashed on the fur covered mat. I dreamed of a landscape covered in strange plants that were colored in weird ways. There was a man sitting at a stone table near a cliff side, I could hear the strumming of a lute. The man wore an outfit that made him look like a court jester "Ah young master. I was wondering when you would arrive" the man said, he gestured for me to sit in the empty chair "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, the jester kept strumming his lute "Why I am Haskal, chamberlain for the Deadric prince Sheogorath, and this is my favorite spot when the master is away" Haskal said. I figured the rest out, we were in the shivering isles, and I rudely interrupted the poor man's vacation "You're not imposing young master. It is good to have some company" Haskal reassured, it surprised me that he knew what I was thinking.

I scanned the table, and saw a flute sitting alone on the stone face "Why don't you give it a try" Haskal asked, I picked up the wind instrument, and tried to play a tune, I hadn't practiced to play one but when my breath left my mouth, the flute began to play an enchanting tune. Haskal began to clap "Well done young master, keep the flute, it has done nothing but sit here for a long time. Oh, and my master wanted me to give you these, and tell you to go to the barrow near Riverwood" Haskal said, before I could respond the world began to melt around me.

I jolted awake to the sound of a rooster cawing at the morning sun, waking up everyone in the hamlet. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and got to my feet, there was a knock on my door "It's open" I called out, the barkeep came in holding a large backpack "Uh someone dropped this off last night, I tried to give it to you hours ago but you were out like a candle" the barkeep said, he tossed the bag at me, I reacted quickly to the heavy bag flying at my face, and caught it before contact, the barkeep closed the door leaving me with the heavy sack.

Examining its contents, I found the flute from my dream, and a bunch of books, two smaller sacks, and some potion bottles, there was a note attached to the largest book 'You forgot these back in the shivering isles. I made sure they got to you as swiftly as possible, and to remind you to go to Bleakfalls Barrow. Haskal, chamberlain of lord Sheogorath, daedric prince of madness.'

Strapping on my studded leather armor, and slinging my new pack on my back, I licked my lips, and played a little jig as some of the troops waved me off. Stump, and Ralof's nephew ran pass me as I crossed the bridge, I guess the fresh cold mountain air was doing me good because I hadn't felt more relaxed in years, I wasn't even scared as two wolves approached me, I played a low tune, and danced around the wild creatures like a snake. The beasts became curious as I showed no fear, I stopped my prancing, and put aside my flute, one of the wolves nuzzled against one of my legs, I patted its head, and looked on up the path viewing the tower that would be the milestone up to the old tomb.

_I got this done, and I wanted to ask you, the readers if you would like to see me write a dragon age series, and those who are not sure can check out my story dump. Thanks for letting your voices be heard, your opinions are always appreciated. AXIOS._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I am back, sorry there was testing so I was a bit distracted. I am going to try to update my stories as much as I can. AXIOS._

As I walked up the snowy path, my new animal friends stuck close by, they sniffed the air trying to pick up a faint scent, I squinted into the sudden blizzard, and made out the outline of the tower, and someone on look out. I slowly made my way closer to the tower, the lookout spotted me "HEY GUYS WE GOT ANOTHER ONE" the lookout yelled, I held up may hands "Hold up, I mean no harm, I heard there was a group of bandits hiding up here, and I wanted in on the gig" I said in a smooth way, or at the least tried to.

They came at me with weapons drawn, I slowly reached into my coat for a weapon, my wolves were hiding in the brush "Haha, what do you think you're reaching for" the bandit laughed, I then gripped the blade of the dagger, and used my left hand to slug the closest bandit before throwing the knife at him. I took the downed bandit's blade, and used it to cut down his friend, I retrieved my dagger, and saw that my wolves began to chomp on the bandit that had a bow. My eyes focused on the scene before me, three dead people, blood on snow, and wolves with bloody muzzles, I simply felt nothing.

I knew I was a stone cold bastard before this, but this is a new low for me. I did the right thing, and buried the corpses to the best of my ability, though it would have been easier to just let the snow cover them, but best not anger their restless souls. Further up ahead I saw the barrow, my wolves kept low next to me, the blizzard had picked up in strength, thus allowing me the element of surprise.

Two bandits stood next to each other looking over the small hamlet below them "Hey" said the Bosmer, the other looked at him "Yeah" the Nord asked, the Bosmer looked out once more "You ever wonder why we're here" the Bosmer asked, the Nord looked up at the sky "It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it. Like are we the byproduct of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a plan for us? I don't know friend, but it keeps me up at night" The Nord responded. There was no sound but the howling wind, then someone placed a gloved hand on his shoulder "Wow, that was deep, but I've heard that rant before, begums to you lad" the stranger said, then a wooden club came down on him "OH TALOS THE BACK Of MY HEAD" the Nord bellowed.

I dragged the two bandits into the barrow, and simply laid them out on the floor with the two others near the fire "Sleep tight, dirt bags" I said, I chuckled at myself for a semi-perfect RVB reference, and a middle finger to myself for trying to be Sarge. All in all I was taking this well, I killed three people, knocked out 6, and now I was walking down a stone corridor of a tomb, maybe I did lose my mind, and I am just using humor to cope with it.

"OH that's my boy, madness, and humor"

"Lord Sheogorath, if you are not going to play the card game, and let the story go on, I will take you from your vacation, and end the story"

"But lad, the readers need the fourth wall broken from time to time; Don't ya lads, and lasses to be fair"

"I understand that, but (Sigh), fine just don't make it gratuitous"

"Oh such big words for a slow mind"

"HEY, I have an average intelligence. I just get sidetracked so much that I forget important things"

"Yeah, and you are also too lazy to finish one chapter. All ya do is sit around, and do nothing"

"I am not getting that many reads so I don't see the point in updating frequently"

"Don't blame the audience, blame the writer"

(Now back to our adventures in Skyrim)

So, a giant spider, a few skeevers, and a lying dark elf, add that to my kill count, and it makes a total of about 9 kills, and now it is on to the undead. Yeah right, SKIP.

Just as lazy here as in the real world, claw door, giant chamber blah, blah, blagh. Read the word wall, and que undead dickhead.

"Fo La Krosis" the Draugr said, I took out my blades "Yeah yeah, I am scum, Alduin rules, and COCK SHOT" I said, there was nothing there, just dust, I looked up at the Draugr "You're poor wife" I said weakly trying to be humorous, he then picked me up by the throat, and slammed me into a bowl of burial linens "OW, wow this cloth is extremely soft, and comfy for being centuries old" I said, he then slung me into the world wall "Okay no more mister nice boy" I said, cracking my neck, and knuckles I took a dagger out of my cloak, and threw it at the undead warrior, it embedded itself in the Draugr's knee "AND THAT'S TEN POINTS FOR THE OPPOSING TEAM" I jeered, the Draugr tried to slash me with his greatsword "Too slow" I mocked.

I just kept dodging "I didn't think I was that good at dodging, or are you a bit STIFF" I said in a cocky tone. I then got bored, I used the wooden club from earlier to block the sword, and ripped it from the zombie's hands. I picked up the blade, then decapitated the Draugr, the body flopped to the ground, but the head was still in the air, I quickly took out the club, and swung at the disembodied head "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD (AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH)" I jeered.

Yeah I am getting really cocky, might as well crack open those books. WAIT WTF.

_That's the end, I got a little weird in the end, but I wanted to finish this, then work on the next chapter for Mass of the dead. A little spoiler for the next chapter for Mass of the dead, I damage the timeline, and finish up the first dead space game._


End file.
